On An Impulse
by Zhampy
Summary: Silver steals one of Lance's Pokemon and has to return it. Mastershipping. Oneshot.


**Author:** Zhampy  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

**a/n: **A prompt from the Pokemon kink meme. I kept it short which was actually quite the challenge for me. It was fun. I should do more ficlets. Because there's nothing for Mastershipping (Lance/Silver) I'm posting this! There are people out there that ship it that I know of but who don't show their love so I'll put this little thing up. Haha… ah ha.

**On An Impulse**

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why had he done it? It was such a stupid, stupid, impulsive thing to do. A pathetic grab for attention.

Silver stood with his head against a tree. Two of his Pokemon, Meganium and Crobat, watched their trainer curiously as he knocked his forehead against that tree.

Ignoring the dull ache forming in his head Silver stepped back, looking down at the Pokeball in his hand. After Chikorita he had sworn to himself he would steal no more Pokemon, and yet here he was again, with another person's Pokemon in his hands.

He had to give it back. It wasn't just any Pokemon. It wasn't some little Pokemon stolen from some potty professor; it was an important and strong Pokemon whose trainer would break him in two if he found out it was Silver who had taken it.

"Damnit!" He threw the ball to the floor. The Pokemon appeared, casting confused glances around before setting its sights on Silver.

Silver scowled at it. "Go away! Go on! Beat it!" he shouted at it.

The Dragonite merely continued to watch him with a blank expression.

"Go back to your trainer," Silver ordered irritably, pushing the Pokemon's empty ball into its huge claws.

But as he walked away the Dragonite started to follow him. It stopped whenever he did, and walked whenever he did. Eventually Silver grew annoyed and whipped around to it.

"Go away! I'm sorry I took you, okay? Now stop following me and go away!"

Silver was inwardly horrified when the dragon Pokemon scooted up to him happily and gave him the Pokeball back.

"… you don't know how to get back, do you?" Silver sighed irately. Dragonite shook its head, still with that same dopey face. Blissfully unaware of the trouble it was causing Dragonite began chattering happily with Meganium and Crobat.

Silver was exhausted with it already.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

So Silver found Dragonite's trainer in the Dragon's Den where he had originally taken it from.

"Seriously couldn't find your way back here?" Silver asked the Pokemon. Dragonite just looked back at him with the blank smile. "Whatever…"

Now he was here, though, he didn't want to go any further. However, the Dragonite wouldn't seem to move on its own. Eventually he found the person he was looking for off in a secluded area of the den. Even with it's trainer in clear view the Dragonite wouldn't budge.

"Go away," Silver hissed quietly.

Then suddenly it cried out happily, waving both arms about until it got it's trainers attention. "Gahh, stop it. No! Stop it!" Silver desperately whispered, looking for a place to hide.

"Silver." Lance grinned knowingly as he approached. Silver stiffened as Lance exchanged a look with his Pokemon and suddenly Dragonite looked a little too cunning. Silver scowled at it. "I was hoping you'd come back."

"What?"

"It's not nice to take people's Pokemon."

"I don't want any of your lectures!" Silver snapped, his face suddenly flushing red. "H-how did you know?"

"You honestly think I wouldn't notice one of my Pokemon missing?" Lance sounded a bit annoyed at that. "You always seem to be here when I am."

Silver face flushed a deeper red. "I'm training!" he shouted, probably a little too fast and defensive, but hoping he could pass the blush off as anger.

"Alright," Lance raised both hands innocently. "But why did you take Dragonite? If you want attention you could ask for a battle instead?"

"Don't want attention," Silver scoffed.

He didn't say anything more. The nervousness of being near the man had apparently stolen his voice. Or had robbed him of forming a coherent sentence at any rate. Lance stood patiently waiting for an answer.

Honestly, Silver didn't know why he had taken Dragonite. Maybe it _was _because he wanted attention. Okay, that was obvious. He wanted Lance's attention only. He began grinding his teeth, disgusted with himself and his actions. Was he so weak he had to stoop to such petty acts…

"Silver?"

Goddamnit, Lance was so infuriatingly patient and understanding! Without giving the man time to react he jerked him forward and forcibly pressed their lips together in a rushed kiss, before pushing Lance back as if he'd been burned.

Without wanting to see any reaction Silver dashed away with a face the same colour as his hair. Looking back discreetly he noticed Dragonite giving him a thumbs-up.

'I hate you', he mouthed childishly in return.


End file.
